List of Goofs
This page lists various goofs encountered in the Wolfenstein series of games, ranging from anachronisms to continuity errors. Return to Castle Wolfenstein * According to the prequel chapter, Cursed Sands, the game takes place in March 1943. However, during the first OSA cutscene where the Director discusses the capture of Blazkowicz and Agent One, the date of issue shown on their identity papers (War Department ID Card) is 16 April 1943 (though the texture is hard to actually read and could be typed 1941 or even 1942). However, these id cards are standard US War department ID cards during WW2, and BJ would have been presented one when he joined the service. So this is not technically an error (if issued before 1943). * If Webley/Wesley is a British citizen or did not serve with the US military, he should not have a US War Department ID Card which were only distributed to US military personal. *In the game, and strategy guide are a number of maps with dates listing as late as 1944. It is unclear if this a goof (as in 'production' date), or rather in some cases, more of a reference to an expiration date or some other kind of future 'release'/’publication’ date for the documentation. * In the mission briefing for Mission 6: Return Engagement, it is said that the Anointing Ceremony for the Über Soldats, involving their transformation into Dark Knights, is to occur at the ruins near Chateau Schufstaffel. However, the actual transformation is shown to take place at the dig site next to Castle Wolfenstein. However you fight The Über-Soldaten in the woods just outside of the chateau where the knight ceremony takes place and is near the dig, and next level is in the dig proper. However, Castle Wolfenstein and Chateau Schufstaffel may be near each other, and to the ruins (the game does seem to suggest all exist within the Paderborn region). Maps from the guide show all 3 in the same region. *The Paderborn is located in near, the Harz mountains in the game. However, in reality Paderborn is located to the southwest in North Rhine-Westphalia. The Harz mountains are located in Lower Saxony, Saxony-Anhalt, and Thuringia. Wolfenstein (2009) * There are a number of typographical errors in the game, in places such as the in-game subtitles and in the names of some characters. For example, Viktor Zetta is spelt as "Victor Zetta" when he is mentioned by Jack Stone for the first time at the start of the game, while Erik Engle is spelt as "Erik Engel" in an intelligence document warranting his arrest by the Nazi authorities. Some of these may be simply translating a German name spelling into English (see Isenstadt vs Eisenstadt). * During the game, Isenstadt is repeatedly said to have been a free city until "a few months ago" when the Nazis came and took over. If the game is set in c.1945 (as suggested by in-game posters and dialogue), then this would not make sense. A large German or Austrian city such as Isenstadt/Eisenstadt would most likely have been under Nazi control as early as 1933 when the National Socialist Party took over the whole country. This maybe a reference to the 'end of the war' and the New Reich (Fourth Reich) from the trailers and graphic novels. There isnone date that looks like 1947 even. Wolfenstein: The New Order * The newspaper article mentioning Blazkowicz's rescue at sea after the disastrous assault on Deathshead's Compound is dated August 27 1946. However, the assault is shown to have occurred on July 16 1946. It is unlikely that Blazkowicz would have survived after floating in the sea for over a month, given that the game's opening title sequence shows him experiencing severe cranial hemorrhage after falling into the sea. * The newspaper article dated December 12 1946 mentions that the German Army fought its last battle against the Red Army in Izhevsk. However, another article dated April 4 1947 mentions a German defeat of the Red Army at the Volga River. A possible way to reconcile the two articles would be to assume that the 1947 battle was a final operation against surviving remnants of the Red Army which was already decimated in 1946. It may however be a late report. News just finally reaching a major newspaper. * The newspaper article dated January 3 1947 is titled "German Troops Across the Atlantic" in the screenshot but reads "Regime Crosses the Atlantic" in the magnified text. This is likely an editorial oversight arising from censorship in the German edition of the game, in which Nazi Germany is referred to as "the Regime". The "Regime" moniker appears again in another article dated May 15 1953. * The newspaper articles dated March 7 and July 8 1948 mention the People's Liberation Army of the Republic of China. In reality, the term "People's Liberation Army" was coined only after the Second Sino-Japanese War to refer to members of the Chinese armed forces who supported Mao Zedong's Communist Party of China. A more accurate name of the Chinese military during the war would be the National Revolutionary Army. * Charlotte's letter to Bobby Bram is dated October 4 1948, in which she mentions the ongoing aerial blitz in London. This contradicts the newspaper article describing the capitulation of Great Britain, which is dated June 21 1948. * The newspaper article describing the German reinforcement of the Great Wall of China is dated October 25 1953 in the magnified text. However, the Chinese text in the screenshot says October 15, with no year given. * The public announcement in Berlin on the morning of Thursday, October 13 1960, refers to Germany as "Germania". In reality, the Nazi leaders referred to the country as "Deutschland". However, Germania was to be the name for the World Capita of Berlin, if the Nazis had ever took over the world, which is the plot of the game. So this is technically not an error. * The Eisenwald Prison breakout is clearly shown to have occurred on October 13 1960. However, when the escaping protagonists' car is being tracked by Berlin's security cameras, the date shown on the camera feed is October 11 1960. * During a long swim under Berlin, B.J. mentions he was 32 when he entered the X-Labs. However, if his birthdate is August 11, 1911, he would only have been 31 on March 22, 1943. * In Anya's (Ramona's) diary, the entry dated May 11 1940 mentions that the Nazis have just invaded and occupied Poland. However, the actual date should be September 1939. * Following the Nazi attack on the Resistance headquarters, the protagonists escape and fly to the captured Eva's Hammer, berthed in the open sea. It is unclear how the vacant and solitary U-boat was protected from recapture by the Nazis, given that all protagonists were at the headquarters when the attack occurred, and with no other supporting team members shown. * The Wolfenstein logo appears frequently throughout the game on many textures including crates, ammo boxes, vehicles, and other decals. However, even in the original uncensored version of the game, the logo appears in a number of places where the Nazi swastika would have been more appropriate, such as the name list of captive Da'at Yichud members (Chapter 07). There are also occasional continuity issues where the logo replaces a previously-displayed swastika, such as on Irene Engel's uniform when she is last seen on the computer screen in Deathshead's Compound. Wolfenstein: The Old Blood *The Old Blood makes a number of goofs, retcons or reboots material from RTCW. An Agent One Wesley is still alive. Kessler has never met BJ, etc. Apparently the game is seen as a retelling of the events of RTCW. * The map of Nazi-dominated Europe in which conquered territories are shaded in yellow (reproduced from The New Order) appears in several locations in Castle Wolfenstein and the cable car station. With reference to the various newspaper articles in The New Order, the presence of this map appears to be an anachronism, as some of the lands in yellow have not yet fallen to Nazi Germany as of the events of the game (March 1946), such as Great Britain (seized June 1948) and Italy (seized October 1949). *A movie poster ("Die Geschenke unseres Vaderland") with the date of 1960 appears in offices at the end of Paderborn Bridge past the caves. The game is set in 1946. *The locations of Paderborn, Wulfburg and Castle Wolfenstein have been switched, and placed in the wrong region of Germany in a different mountain range: Harz Mountains in Return to Castle Wolfenstein, versus German Alps in The Old Blood. Note that Paderborn was in the wrong region in RTCW as well, however, both games are still in the wrong region. In reality Paderborn is located in North Rhine-Westphalia region. However, the game treats them as if they are the same castle, and the same locations from previous games. It is also notable that in RTCW, Wulfburg was nearer to the castle than Paderborn, whereas the order is reversed in The Old Blood (although descriptions do seem to point that both are very near to the castle in the new game). *In the final cutscene, RAF Kinloss is shown to be filled with American P-51 Mustang fighters and retro-futuristic six-engined B-17 bombers only, with no British planes seen. This is in fact not a factual error, as a newspaper article in The New Order states that the RAF was decimated by the Luftwaffe in 1945, hence the surviving pilots had to be supplied with American planes. This diversion of American resources to the war in Europe may also explain why the Pacific War dragged on beyond 1945, as suggested by other in-game articles. *A letter by Ludwig Kessler refers to the Regime, this is the name of the Nazis censored version of the game. Category:Lists